kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
The Silver Lining
The Silver Lining was a fanmade sequel to the series and that would have given unofficial answers to many of the perceived unsolved problems in the series. It was being developed by Phoenix Online StudiosPhoenix Online Studios and was a game inspired by the King's Quest series. Phoenix Online Studios received a special fan license allowing them to make the game. The game was cancelled a year after Actvision acquired Vivendi entertainment. . The game starts during a celebration in the Green Isles that goes horribly wrong when a dark enchantment befalls the land. From there, King Graham embarks on a journey to reverse the spell, but as he does, he starts finding out that there's much more going on than what meets the eye. The story eventually tells the tale of two societies -- the Black Cloak Society and the Silver Cloak Society -- that were at war more than a thousand years ago. At that time, a prophecy was uttered. This prophecy is linked to the Daventry family and somehow explains all the events that have taken place during each King's Quest game. http://pc.gamespy.com/pc/freeware-king8217s-quest-ix/677071p4.html Currently a demo for Shadows has been released to the public. In it we learn that Graham must go on an adventure to save his son and daughter from the curse put on them by a mysterious man in a black cloak. The saga continues. Be prepared. Additional Information *An unofficial timeline was created for this game by the The Silver Lining team. However, no official source has given specific calendar dates (except for mentioning how much time passed between each game). It should be noted however that The Silver Lining timeline differs from the official references to time between games made in the sierra games, game manuals and official strategy guides. It is unknown if its merely a mistake on their part, or intentional. It is also not known to what extent the The Silver Lining timeline will affect the storyline of their game (I.E. how many specific references to dates will be made within the game itself). *Peter Spear has previously expressed interest in writing an unofficial novelization of The Silver Lining for the TSL team. *The developers have said that The Silver Lining follows the events seen in the official KQ games rather than the KQ2 remake. So expanded history, new characters, and altered characters from the remake do not apply to the story. *The game was formerly known as KQIX: Every Cloak Has A Silver Lining, but was shortened to "The Silver Lining". *The game was originally going to be released as a trilogy, under the titles; Part I: Shadows, Part II: The Two That Are One, Part III: Eternities. Each part was to be three chapters long. However, due to various reasons production stopped on parts II, III, and chapter three of part I. it was decided to release only the finished work under the title The Silver Lining.http://www.tsl-game.com/journal/special/ The rest of the story may never be released. *On Feb. 28, 2010, it is announced that Activision ordered the fan group to cease development of the game.http://kotaku.com/5482221/activision-terminates-fan+made-kings-quest-extension An online petition to save The Silver Lining was subsequently launched and can be found here.http://www.petitionspot.com/petitions/savetsl Story Details *Graham was to play a major role in The Silver Lining. He goes on a journey to save his son and daughter from a curse put on them by a mysterious man in a black cloak. The TSL demo mentioned that before Graham "chose" to become a knight he used to frequent the "Prattling Pony" in his youth. According TSL's timeline Graham was not very old, he was only in his 50's at the most, as they chose to place MOE not long after KQ7, and TSL takes place just one year after MOE on their timeline. He did not appear as frail as he does in MoE, and his hair is dark grey as opposed white. *Rosella was was said to be living in Etheria with Edgar. She went to the Land of the Green Isles in honor of the twins birthday, and is cursed by a mysterious man in a black cloak. *Alexander like his sister, has been cursed by a mysterious man in a black cloak. *The Prattling Pony was an inn in Daventry that Graham frequented in his youth when he was eager for his first adventure, before he decided to become a Knight. It was likely an homage to The Prancing Pony from J.R.R. Tolkien's Lord of the Rings. *In The Silver Lining: Shadows, Hassan (using the name from the King's Quest Companion) was to run the Ferry service between the islands again. In recent years, it appeared as if the Crown no longer owned or supportted the ferry (for unknown reasons). Hassan had turned his ferry into a business, and was to charge folks to travel between the islands. His business was booming even to the point that he has hired an entire crew, which includes his first mate. Hassan had become a bit greedy, as he was to be offered a substantial amount of gold by Graham. At first he was to treat it as if its more gold than he has ever seen, but then quickly act as if it wasn't enough for him and his crew to last even a few days. But it appeared to be more gold than most citizens of the Green Isles would be capable of matching. He wanted proof of Graham's Identity and was to demand more gold every two days, in order to take Graham around the islands to his cursed twins and the Green Isles. *Shadrack, a character mentioned in KQ6, was to appear in The Silver Lining. It was believed he was to be leader of the Society of the Black Cloak. He was not the intended to be the same character as the Father of KQ2 (AGDI) (the leader of the Black Cloak in that game). *The Prince and Beauty were to appear. Somehow, the Prince had retransformed back into the beast. *Sing-Sing was to make an appearance. He now had a family. *Sarah Burke was to be married to Connor. *Oberon & Titania were to visit the Green Isles to be there for Alexander and Rosella's twenty-first birthday party, with their son Edgar. In the released demo, both were standing out in a garden near the castle kitchen. Being outside soothed them somewhat. Gallery Image:Edgar-Graham.JPG|Edgar Image:Hassantsl.JPG|Hassan Image:Shadrack.JPG|Shadrack Image:OberonTSL.JPG|Oberon Image:TitaniaTSL.JPG|Titania External links * The Silver Lining - Official Site * The Silver Lining - Wikipedia * Phoenix Online Studios * Official Online Petition to Save TSL * Demo Category:The Silver Lining Category:The Silver Lining Timeline Category:Fan games (cancelled)